Tapestry
by 300dandelions
Summary: Just little drabbles about Brandon & Callie
1. Together

**Well, hello there.**

**This is my first fanfiction ever. So, please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Fosters, _I wish I did.**

They tried. They really did try. But it didn't work.

So, they snuck around.

There was the music room during studies, and the days when everyone had things after school.

But there were also the nights where she would wait up, until everyone was asleep, and sneak into his room, just to sleep.

It was what they needed, the needed each other.


	2. More Important

**I am back, again.**

**Even though no one has started to read this I will update again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Fosters._**

Anyone who actually paid attention would've known. But in the Foster household, there was always something "more important" going on.

The people at the grocery store noticed.

(they held hands in the dairy aisle)

The people in the café she worked at noticed.

(he gave her kisses over the counter)

The kids in the music school where he tutored noticed.

("Is that your girlfriend?" a little girl named Minnie once asked, seeing Callie sitting by the window.

"How about starting _Ode to Joy_, Min?"

"Well, she's reeeaally pretty.")

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Goodnight

**Hello, again. **

**disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Fosters. _*****sigh***

One night she decided to sleep in her and Mariana's room.

It wasn't a good idea.

She had a dream. Not really a dream, a nightmare. It was about him. You know who. Liam.

She woke up scared, crying, shaking. She slipped out of the room and into Brandon's.

He saw her, her face shiny with tears, and immediately ran to her.

She held on to him for dear life. Like letting go would lead her back to Liam.

He pulled away, took a look at her tear-stained face, and decided to do something about it.

"Why was the pianist banging his head against the keys?"

"Brandon," Callie said as she looked down, a small smile starting to grace her lips.

"He was playing by ear," He said, wearing that goofy grin that she loved so much.

Callie chuckled softly as she pulled Brandon down on to his bed with her.

He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and she knew that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Beautiful

**Hola.**

**This is another short one, but it's probably my favorite out of the 15 or so that I've written.**

**The song in this is ****_Beautiful_**** by Carole King. I love her so much and her album, ****_Tapestry_****, inspired the title of this collection of drabbles.**

_You've got to get up every morning with a smile on your face and show the world all the love in your heart._

It was near closing time at BSQ, the café Callie worked at, when this song came on.

It was her mom's favorite song.

_Then people gonna treat you better. You're gonna find, yes, you will._

Callie was wiping down tables with a hop and washing up dishes with a bop.

She skipped around the restaurant, singing as she went along. Then she heard the jingle of the door opening.

"Hey, beautiful."

_That you're as beautiful as you feel._

**Oh, and thank you so much to the people who reviewed this story. I appreciate you all. **


	5. Juilliard

**Oh Hey!**

**I feel like this one is a bit longer than the others, which is what you guys have been wanting.**

**Also, I see you guys have been taking a liking towards Minnie, I can tell you that she will be back.**

Juilliard.

He applied to Juilliard. The best music school in the country.

And now, in his hand, he had his letter.

But, he couldn't open it.

God, no.

She needed to open it.

So he waited.

Jesus and Mariana came home first.

"Brandon, could you run to the store and buy me a poster board?"

He did. Anything to keep his mind off of the letter that was burning a hole in his pocket.

Then, he waited for Callie some more.

Jude and Lena came next.

"Hey sweetie, could you help Jude with his math?"

So he did.

Then he waited for a bit longer.

Stef came later.

"Love, go practice your piano."

That was something he couldn't do. Not without knowing his future.

He looked at the clock. 8:47.

_Callie's probably closing up now._

He hopped in his car and drove to BSQ.

Callie heard the jingle of the door. She turned around to see the person who made her happiest.

"Hey Bab-"

"Open this. Now. It's my Juilliard letter. I need you to do it."

Callie gave him a look that said,

calm, stay calm.

She took the letter.

Slowly ripped the seal.

Took the paper out.

Unfolded it.

Read the first page to herself.

Then, she looked up at him and

smiled.

And not a second later his lips were on hers.

**I love you for reading.**


	6. plus

**Hey there.**

**We're back in the short length groove. But they will start to get longer, I promise. In fact, I am planning on the next one being a lot longer. This drabble is set in the future because I dig future fics and I'm sick of the sadness that is going on for Brallie in the real ****_Fosters_**** world.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ****_The Fosters._**

Callie was scared.

Like, really scared.

She sat there, in the bathroom of her and Brandon's apartment, clutching a stick. But not just any stick.

A

Pregnancy

Test.

Callie shouldn't be scared. For God's sake she was a 32 year old woman. A 32 year old strong woman. A 32 year old woman who has been through some horrible things, things girls should never have to go through.

But there she sat, on the edge of the sink, tears threatening to fall, all because of a stick.

plus.

**You just read my story, which means you're pretty cool.**


	7. The Big W

**Bonjour (I'm running out of different ways to say hi)**

**So, this chapter is ginormous compared to the earlier ones & I really like it. **

**Since the show started Brandon & Callie have reminded me of my cousins so I kind of took their story and made it Brandon & Callie.**

****AAAAnd, I know these are one-shots, but they do continue off of each other, even though the milestones are out-of-order.****

He had a calendar.

One day, Callie came in with a sharpie and wrote on his calendar.

May 2nd: B. 18

May 27th: Cal. 18

May 28th: Graduation

May 29th: **W**

They just had to wait till May.

May 29th.

* * *

><p>New Girl was their show.<p>

Wednesday's after school, it was what they did.

It made them happy.

It also gave Callie an idea.

One day, Callie came home from the café with a large mason jar. She took some masking tape, placed the strip on the jar and wrote a big **W** on it.

The w stood for wedding.

Everyday, when Callie would come home from the café she would put her tips in the jar. (not all of it, she needed to buy a dress, of course.)

Everyday, when Brandon came home from giving the piano lessons he would put some money in the jar. (not all of it, he needed to buy Callie a ring, of course.)

* * *

><p>She had told him not to bother.<p>

That it cost too much and they didn't have the money.

It wouldn't mean anything if he got her one.

But that didn't stop him.

He knew that she was lying, she wanted a ring.

So he bought her one.

"You know I never actually asked you," Brandon said one day, after school.

"You never needed to," Callie replied, as she got off the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink, "You already knew my answer."

"Well, I'm going to ask you anyway,"Brandon said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Brand-"

"Cal, you and me, we're going to be so happy. Together. We're going to go to college and become the teachers that we want to be and we're going to have kids and be foster parents and Callie, we are going to have the best life possible. And there's no better time to start than now. So Callie Jacob, will you marry me?"

Callie looked down at the Brandon, tears threatening to fall.

"How do you always know just what to say? I mean, between your moms' wedding and this. I'm just going to bawl when I hear your vows."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>It was always just assumed that when the turned eighteen they would get married. They had never really talked about it, they just knew. So when May 29th came looming they had to talk about it.<p>

"Are we going to tell your parents?"

"How are we going to get away from them?"

"Should we even do this?"

Callie wondered aloud as she paced back and forth on Brandon's floor.

"Oh, don't tell me you're starting to have doubts now."

"Well, Brandon that's what's happening. We are seventeen years old", Callie said, tears welling up in her eyes, "And I'm scared," she said barely above a whisper.

"Hey," Brandon said, looking her in the eye, "I know you're nervous, I am too. But Cal, I love you. I love you so much. And I know that this might seemed rushed, I mean we'll be only eighteen, but there isn't a piece of me that thinks that this isn't right. You are so sweet and supportive and strong. You're everything I could've dreamed of."

Callie smiled up at him.

"Besides, what would we do with this money?" Brandon said referring to the jar with a **W** on it.

**So, there will be a chapter with the real wedding, I just have to figure out, in my mind, how it's going to work. But trust me, it will work.**

**Also, I know that they are only 18 in this story which is REALLY young to be getting married, but I've always had this sort of vision that they were so desperate to be together that when they turned 18 they would go all out. **

**Oh, and I have no plans for them to have children anytime soon, if you read the last chapter you would know that it won't happen until they're 32. I want them to have that cutesy married fluff life together for a little while (aka 14 years). Also they need to prove everyone wrong, show them that Brallie is really FOREVERRRRRR!**

**Well, that was long.**

**If you actually read all of this bold stuff, you're my favorite.**


	8. Home

**HIIIII!**

**This one is short, but you guys are strong, you'll be able to deal with it.**

It was hard.

Brandon was at school.

Callie was at school.

Though their dorms were only four miles apart it was hard.

They talked on the phone, they skyped, they texted, but it was still hard.

And then one day she'd had enough.

"Brandon, We. Are. Married. And I don't even get to see you. Wasn't this the whole point of moving away and growing up? Seeing each other. We lived in the same house for two years where we couldn't even look at each other without suspicion, and now that we're out we see each other in person maybe twice a week," Callie vented into the phone.

Silence.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"I just miss you."

"We'll figure something out, Cal. I promise."

* * *

><p>He already had.<p>

He already spoke with her resident and his resident.

He already went to the real estate agent.

He already signed the papers.

The place was theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

"Where are we?"

"Home."

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, they make me soooo happy!**

**P.S. I love you for reading.**


	9. Minnie

**Hello cuties.**

**MINNIE IS BACK!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

It was a normal Thursday. Brandon was at the Recreational Music Center giving lessons for some extra money and Callie sat by the window, eyes closed and head against the wall.

"Hey Cal, I have someone who wants to meet you."

Callie opened her eyes to see her boyfriend exiting the rehearsal room.

"Huh? I mean sure, but why?"

"They think you're really pretty and would like to talk to you."

"Okaaay…"

"Hey Min, come here."

All of the sudden a little pink blob came running over to Brandon. Brandon picked her up and held her on his hip.

"Callie, this is Minnie. Minnie, this is Callie," Brandon initiated.

"Well, hello Minnie. I've heard such great things about you and your piano playing."

"Are you Mr. Brandon's girlfriend?"

"Yes," Callie said, a shy smile creeping onto her face.

"Does he talk when he sleeps?"

Both Brandon and Callie chuckled at the 6 year old's question.

"Not that I know of."

"You're really pretty. I hope I grow up to look like you. How old are you? You know I just started kindergarten!" Minnie said at rapid fire speed.

"Wow Minnie, that's so cool!"

"Mr. Brandon told me that I could meet you last week so I made you a present," Minnie said as she reached into the pocket of her bright pink polka dotted cardigan. She pulled out string with many different beads. A bracelet. It was exactly what you expect a bracelet from a little kid would look like, so many colors with no pattern whatsoever.

"Oh Minnie, it's beautiful! I'll wear it right now," she said as she slid the bracelet onto her wrist. Minnie beamed up at her.

"Minnie, we have to go now," Minnie's mom said from the other side of the hallway.

"Okay, Mr. Brandon, could you bring Ms. Callie back next week? Pretty please!"

"Of course Min. I like it when Callie comes here, too."

"Yay! Bye Ms. Callie, see you next week," she said waving. "Thanks for the lesson, Mr. Brandon," she continued giving him a hug. Then she ran towards her mom.

* * *

><p>"Well, Minnie was just great," Callie said to Brandon as he gathered his things after his last lesson of the day, ready to head home.<p>

"Yeah," Brandon said, grabbing Callie's hand as they exited the building, "She's really a firecracker once you get to know her. I hope someday our kids turn out like her."

She squeezed his hand.

_Someday._

**Thanks for reading. **

**P.S. Your fangirl reviews make my day.**


	10. Nightmare

**Hey there.**

**So, this one-shot is probably my favorite out of all of them. I think it's really cute and I hope you agree.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the positive reviews, they make me light up with glee.**

Silence.

Something that did not frequent Brandon and Callie's house.

But right then, at 2:03 AM, it was silent.

Not for long, though.

Brandon and Callie were fast asleep, when a tiny little human with a tear-stained face cracked open their bedroom door.

Callie was a lightsleeper, years of being in the foster system did that to a person.

So as soon as she heard the creak of the door she was sitting upright, worried.

"Hey Bea, what's the matter?" Callie asked, stepping off the bed and going over to her daughter.

"I-I-I had a-a-a-a bad dream," Beatrice said, tears slowly falling out of her glossy green eyes, "Daddy, he-h-he left. And I-I miss him."

"Oh honey," Callie said as she scooped the four year old into her arms, "Daddy would never leave you. I promise. He's right there, see? Do you want to talk to him?"

Beatrice nodded, wiping her tears with her blankie.

Callie placed Beatrice on to the bed and she crawled over to Brandon.

"Daddy," Bea started, poking her father's cheek.

"Hhmm?" Brandon mumbled into his pillow.

"Are you going to leave me and mommy?"

"Honey Bea, I would never leave you and mommy," Brandon said comfortingly and still half asleep.

For Callie, the conversation seemed eerily similar and it broke her heart. She remembered being a scared eighteen year old, afraid that the perfect golden boy would find his perfect girl next door and dump her on the spot.

That never happened

"You and mommy make me so happy. I'm never going anywhere. I promise. Okay?"

"Kay," Beatrice said, flashing Brandon a shy smirk in true Callie fashion. He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead and Callie watched the scene, smiling like an idiot.

"Honey, do you want to sleep in bed with us tonight?" Callie offered.

"Yes please. I call the middle. When I'm in the middle, we look like a sammich. You two is the bread and I is the pickle!"

**I love you for reading.**


End file.
